Placer No placer
by melissariadne
Summary: "– ¡Basta! ¡Me duele! –oí los gritos de Bella detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño. – ¡Para! ¡Eres un bruto! –me sobre salte ante sus palabras. – ¡Bastardo, he dicho que pares! –" Placer. No placer


**'P**lacer**'**

"– ¡Basta! ¡Me duele! –oí los gritos de Bella detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño. – ¡Para! ¡Eres un bruto! –me sobre salte ante sus palabras. – ¡Bastardo, he dicho que pares! –"

'**N**o placer**'**

Odiaba a Bella Swan, quién me había quitado mí novio, al caliente Edward Cullen, y me había dejado con Jasper. ¿Tan rápido cambio de sentimientos y ahora se estaba revolcando con él? Si, estaba furiosa porqué Bella, fue la culpable de mí rompimiento con Edward.

.

**Flash Black.**

Detuvo su mirada, dejó de besarme como lo hacia. Me pregunte: ¿Qué era más importante que besarme?, entonces vi hacia la dirección de Edward.

¡Estaba viendo a Bella Swan!

Había oído_ demasiado_ sobre ella Mike nunca paraba de hablar de lo hermosa y amable que era, Irina decía que era una excelente psicóloga y te daba unos consejos que servían bastante. ¡Y lo peor es que era dos años menor que nosotros!

Edward no le quitaba la mirada, ¿Qué gran cosa era? Sus ojos marrones brillando en el sol totalmente juguetón, y su cabello caoba totalmente suelto, y su figura…

¡Mierda!

Sabía que era una tabla comparada con ella. Pero a Edward nunca le importo…

Pero ahora, no hacia más que observarla con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que hace unos días me miraba con esa intensidad.

Recé a Dios, que la put… perdón, que Bella no se percatase que Edward, el más guapo del Instituto, y MÍ novio, la miraba. Pero al parecer Dios, no estaba de mí lado, porqué la zorr… perdón, que la put… ¡Ah no! ¡Bella! Por qué inmediatamente lo miró ¡Y…!.

–Oye deja de babear. –me queje. – ¿Acaso es por mí? –trate de ignorar que aun seguía observando a la put… de Bella. –Edward, ¿Me estás escuchando? –pregunte totalmente molesta.

"_Mátalo_" oí una voz en mí interior.

Cogí unas tijeras que estaban a mí alcance, pero en ese momento Edward se separó de mí y la observo con más determinación, ¡E incluso se pego a la ventana para verla más y más de cerca!

Lo que nunca hizo conmigo.

Me paré de mí pupitre, y me acerqué amenazante hacia Edward. Entonces pude observar como Bella comenzaba a partirse a carcajadas, provocando que Edward se sonrojase, pero ese, ese era mí momento, debía de matarlo.

Pero en mí intento de matarlo… digo lastimarle uno de sus pulmones, caí al suelo. Y para mí desgracia, Bella se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con un guapo joven… ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba que…!

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la put… Bella.

–Si, únicamente, no sé que le paso a mí compañera. –

Compañera. Repetí incrédulamente, ¡Demonios, era su novia!

–Creo, que intentaba matarte. –río el joven de cabellos dorados. –En fin, ¿Por qué pediste que me acercara? –pregunto con descaró la puta de Bella.

–No sé, eres muy hermosa. – ¿Y encima se sonroja tiernamente? ¡Si ya tenía las mejillas rosadas! –Y quería verte de cerca, para contemplarte. –sus labios formularon una sonrisa.

–Pegue. –habló por primera vez el rubio dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo en el brazo de Bella. –Venga, te doy sus datos: Bella Swan. Edad dieciséis años, adora a los perros, detesta a los gatos. –se acercó con seguridad a Edward. –Su último gato casi la mataba. –le susurró no tan bajo, que yo pude escuchar, y podía definir como Bella se sonrojaba más de un color más carmesí. –Ah, y esta soltera, después de quererme…

–Jasper, nunca te quise… –lo interrumpió totalmente furiosa.

–Niégalo, tuvimos un pasado hermoso, lleno de pasión, ¡Pero fuiste tú…! –Bella le pegó bruscamente en el codo silenciándolo.

–La próxima no va ser en el codo, y eso hará que los Hale, ya no tendrán descendencia. –el tal Jasper tragó saliva en seco, asintiendo con debilidad, para después irse. Ó huir como un correcaminos.

Edward llenó el lugar con su risa… ¡Oh, su hermosa risa! ¡Que no caiga, que no caiga!

¿Te parece ir a dar un paseo después del Instituto? – ¡Y cayó!

–Claro, me encantaría, bueno me iré a mí clase de Física. –se despidió pero Edward le besó una de sus mejillas, provocando que Bella se sonroja aun más, y se fuera con una sonrisa.

–Eso es un 'Lo nuestro termino'. –hablé por fin.

–Lo siento Tanya, pero… ya no me gustas.

– ¡Creí que me querías! –chillé.

–Me equivoqué. –dijo aun sin despegar la vista de la ventana. –Bella Swan… descubrí que la amo. – ¡mierda! ¡Mierda!

Él nunca me había dicho "te amo", y únicamente con ver a esa puta de Swan… ¡La ama!

¿Me cambias, por una chiquilla dos años menor que nosotros? –pregunte indignada, él ignoro mí pregunta y salió del salón de Español…

.

**Fin Flash Black.**

Mis manos estaban formadas en puños, y me dirigía hacia la habitación de Edward para romperle toda su maldita y adorable cara. Pero pare en seco cuando vi a Jasper, el remplazo de Edward, se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Edward con el oído pegado a esta.

– ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté curiosa. Él asintió.

–Acércate, y oye. –inmediatamente pegué mí oído a la puerta.

–Bella, deja de moverte, me complicas todo. –oí como su dulce voz… ¡Esperen! ¿Me complicas todo, deja de moverte? ¡Edward se estaba revolcando con ella! –Bella. –grito ¿placer, fuerza? ¡Mierda!. –Bella, es por tú bien, deja de quejarte. –y la puta es virgen…

– ¿Mí bien? ¡Edward me duele, me estás matando! –gritó de dolor, matando, ¡Matando de placer que él nunca me dio! –Edward, ¡basta! –gimió. Podía imaginarme la imagen, Edward penetrándola fuertemente, mientras que Bella sufrida por sentir su gran polla dentro de ella…

Mierda, lo hice otra vez. Conforme los gritos iban aumentando volumen, más personas se iban acercando a escuchar tremendo espectáculo.

–Así que Edward la tiene grande. –susurro Irina, trate de ignorar su comentario, pero me fue imposible, así que me mantuve lejos de ella.

–Bruto, ¡Me lastimas el hueso! –chilló

"Lastímamelo a mí".

–Bella, es enserio no podemos llegar al punto que tú quieres. –logré oír un "Wow, Bella una putita" por parte de Jasper. –Tranquilízate sé que es algo nuevo para ti, pero tranquila, estás en manos del experto.

–Maldito goloso. –susurró Emmett. –Él experto soy yo.

– ¿Experto? ¡Dios, me estás matando! –gimió. –Es como si llegaras al hueso.

–Ni si quiera lo toco, eres tú quién lo provoca cuando te sacudes. –oí perfectamente el gemido de Bella.

Emmett abrió la puerta, y nos percatamos como las batas de ambos estaban en la cama, totalmente desordenada. Nos percatamos que los quejidos y gemidos de ambos venían del baño, y sin más pudor alguna nos acercamos a oír semejante espectáculo.

– ¿Yo? ¿Yo tengo la culpa, que principalmente fue tuya? –oí el gruñido seductor de Edward, ¡Mierda! Mataría a Bella Swan.

–Si no fuera porqué te amo te dejaría así, pero me importas. –Y mí abuela es virgen, ¡coño! Moría por ser yo, quién fuese Bella.

Todavía se oían los quejidos y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

–Bella no toque ahí. –Oh por Dios. –Bella, no, no, me… ¡Eso duele! –grito Edward.

–Eso es poco con lo que tú me estás haciendo. –Bella sonó enojada, pero aun seguí gimiendo. –Ay, no, no, no, más lento, ¡más lento bruto! –esto me dejaría traumada de por vida, tendría que visitar al psicólogo más veces por semana.

–Bella, deja de moverte, pareces un invertebrado. –ella volvió a gritar.

– ¡Basta! ¡Me duele! –oí los gritos de Bella detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño. – ¡Para! ¡Eres un bruto! –me sobre salte ante sus palabras. – ¡Bastardo, he dicho que pares! – volvió a chillar, haciendo que mí imaginación volará, aunque no duró mucho tiempo porqué Edward inmediatamente, ¿La beso?, ni idea, pero hubo un silencio en la habitación.

–Amor, es por tu bien, ¿Quieres que _eso _te siga molestando? –abrí mí boca del asombro. Edward prosiguió símbolo que Bella le había contestado con la cabeza–: Entonces estate tranquila, no te haré nada que no sea por tu bien. –dicho esto Bella volvió a gritar.

– ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Por fin!. –psicólogo, psicólogo, ¡Mierda! ¡Necesito un psicólogo por un año completito!

–Que bien, esperó que te sirva. –y escuche como le daba un beso.

–Te amo, ¡Eres el mejor!–chilló.

–Así que Edward es un experto. –susurró Irina. –Vaya, Bella lo debería cuidar mejor, y no llamarle bastardo.

– ¿Mejor?, ahora ya puedes desayunar mejor. –dijo Edward con un tono tranquilo… Entonces caímos todos encima de todos, en cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su baño.

Y pude observar como Bella observaba su mano muy roja, y aún estaban vestidos.

– ¿Crees que quede la marca? No me gusta estar siempre rodeada de moretones…

Se quedó en shock en cuando nos observó, y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, provocando que volviese a adquirir un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Y Edward nos observara enfadado y con los brazos cruzados.

–Así que follaste a Bella, ¡Eres un campeón! –le animó Emmett provocando que Bella se cubriera sus manos con la cara, y la escondiera entre sus cabellos caoba.

– ¿Que demonios escucharon? –pregunto molesto.

–Los gemidos y gritos de Bella, gritándote que pararas. Y cosas insultantes. –dijo Jasper como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – ¿Violaste a mí amiga? –preguntó en cuando reflexiono lo sucedido. – ¿Lo planeas denunciar, Bella?

–Mierda, ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Él me estaba tronando mis anginas pendejos! –nos grito Bella totalmente furiosa y sonrojada.

–Entonces la puta sigue siendo virgen. –susurre pero Edward logró escucharme.

– ¿Te refieres a Bella, Tanya? –preguntó molesto, y asentí con naturalidad. –Bella no es _ninguna_ puta. –la defendió.

¡Entonces sigue siendo virgen! –dije esperanzada, pero por supuesto ocultando cuidadosamente mí dicha. Claro que Edward lo malinterpreto y se echó a reír.

– ¿Como Bella seguiría siendo virgen si está esperando un hijo mío? –sus palabra hicieron que me destruyera todo.

– ¿En serio? –pregunto Irina con ilusión en sus ojos, Bella asintió levemente. –Vaya, quiero ser la madrina. –mierda, mierda.

–Si, estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Epílogo:**

Y colorín colorado este one shot se ha acabado; si les interesa saber que sucedió con los personajes ya se los digo: Tanya terminó en una clínica para suicidas tras el nacimiento del hijo de Edward y Bella. Quienes tuvieron a unos gemelos: Renesmée y Caleb. Emmett terminó conduciendo un programa titulado "Embarazada a los 16", Irina y Jasper se enamoraron y tuvieron dos docenas de hijos… Ah y Edward y Bella se casaron y vivieron huyendo de la escopeta de Charlie que amenazaba con disparar a Edward por haber embarazado a su chiquita, además por tener relaciones sin protección.

**F**_in._

* * *

**No sé que me dio, que hice un fic de humor, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien como para escribir uno así. Ah, y es mí primer one shot, ¡Me muero!**

**De acuerdo, creo que... Tan tan.**


End file.
